


Second Chances

by Lumelle



Series: Counting Dwarves [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Getting Together, M/M, Memories, Other, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Legolas enters a small jewelry store completely by chance, he doesn't expect anything significant to happen. He certainly doesn't expect to encounter someone he hadn't even realized he had lost.</p><p>Gimli, on the other hand, is rather determined to hold onto his newfound happiness, and will not let anything bring him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note** that, due to the nature of the reincarnation storyline, this fic contains references to canon deaths, though they are part of past lives. There is also a brief mention of racist attitudes. Please read accordingly.

The truth was, Legolas didn't really even look what store he was stepping into.

If someone wanted to call this fate, they were welcome to it as far as he was concerned; for his own part, he simply wanted to get out of the sudden rain. It hadn't been the best of days to begin with, really, and getting caught in the rain wasn't helping the matters in the least. So when the earlier sparse droplets decided to turn into a torrential downpour all of a sudden, he didn't pause to look at the sign above the door. All he cared about was that there was a door he could open and it led to somewhere that was not outdoors.

All things considered, he was probably lucky to end up in a jewelry store. A lingerie shop would have been an even worse outcome, and even harder to explain his way out of without making a fool of himself.

As it was, he pushed a wet lock of hair from his face and looked up only to find himself surrounded by jewelry. There were delicate-looking glass cabinets with sparkling pieces resting inside, some less precious objects more easily available but no doubt well guarded by various cameras and other tricks. What seemed to be the most important line of defence, however, was the man standing near a desk, looking up from a piece he had been examining as he heard Legolas enter.

"Can I help you?" The man's tone suggested he probably couldn't, but he was going to ask anyway, possibly simply to see what Legolas would offer up as an answer. As though the sharp gaze hadn't been intimidating enough, he was tall and broad and seemingly made out of pure muscle, his red beard neatly trimmed as though in contrast of his rather remarkable ponytail. He was not exactly the kind of person Legolas might have expected to see working at a jewelry store, yet somehow, Legolas felt he was the one in the wrong place.

"Ah. That is." He fumbled for an answer, finding nothing sensible. He'd just about resigned himself to offering up a "just browsing" and resigning himself to being watched like a hawk for the rest of his visit when his eyes met a sign set up behind the front desk, a simple message in neat black cursive. Ask about our custom pieces. "You do custom work?"

This seemed to make the man relax a little, and he nodded, setting down the piece of jewelry he'd been working on before and stepping closer. "Aye, we do. Gold, silver, gems if desired, designed and made to order. I should warn you, though, it's not a cheap thing, since you're adding all the working hours to the materials, and designing time, too. For the price of the deposit alone you'd get a very fine piece right off the shelf."

"I wouldn't expect otherwise." It had only been a whim, but now he was genuinely intrigued. "Ah. How much time does it take? It's just, my sister's birthday is in three months, and I'd like to get her something unique."

"Oh, three months we can definitely do." All of a sudden, the man grinned. "Actually, lad, I'll make you a deal. One-time offer only, special for you because I like a kid who cares about family." Good thing he hadn't mentioned anything about his father, then. "My son's been trying his hand at design lately, as a matter of fact. He's getting to be pretty good at it, too, he's a fine eye for all things pretty, but he doesn't exactly have experience with working with customers and I don't want to inflict some fine society lady on him first of all. If you agree to work on the design with him, I'll give you a fine discount indeed."

"I really don't need a discount, I promise." He might have been insulted, but then, he did take some pains not to look like a pampered rich kid. "But sure, I can work with him. Do I need to make an appointment or something?"

"Well, if you have the time, he should be here right now." Then, without even waiting for Legolas' reply, the man turned towards the backroom and called out, "Gimli! Come here!"

Legolas hadn't even had time to decide whether he should protest or go along with it when the door to the backroom opened and a young man stepped out. More of a boy, really, he had to be a few years younger than Legolas, his hair even redder than his father's but arranged in neat cornrows instead of the bushy, messy ponytail. He looked first at his father, then at Legolas, and then their eyes met.

Legolas was completely transfixed.

For a fleeting moment their surroundings seemed to change, the jewelry store melting away around them into a battlefield. He could practically smell the blood and burning flesh, could hear the clashing of weapons and the cries of the dying. Before him stood someone he would call a friend, short and stocky with a grand red beard and an ax in his hands. The battlefield melted into another, and again, and then they were in the woods and under a mountain and in grand halls of many kinds, yet the one standing before him didn't change, couldn't change. For a second he almost saw the lines of age on the beloved face, streams of white winning over the red as he smelled salt in the air, felt the creak of deck boards under his feet, and then it was all gone in an instant and he was simply left standing in the middle of the jewelry store and staring at this young man who was and wasn't Gimli.

"Gimli." The man running the store didn't seem to have noticed anything amiss, his attention on his son right now. "This young man would like a custom piece made for his sister. I know you haven't done designing to order before, but would you like to try?"

"Sure." Gimli grinned, and there was definitely a hint of mischief to it. "Legolas, right? Just a minute, let me get my sketchbook." And just like that, he turned to go, leaving Legolas to explain himself to the man — Glóin, this had to be Glóin in some form or another, Legolas could see it now, his face wasn't quite the same but it was similar enough.

It wasn't like he was about to forget the face of someone who had glared at him and asked him why exactly Legolas thought he was good enough for their precious son. Certainly not when they were once again looking at him with suspicion.

"You didn't mention you knew my son."

Well. Clearly this was a good day for thinking on his feet. "I didn't realize I did, not until just now." At least Gimli had left things vague enough he could try and explain himself. "We've only met a couple of times, through a mutual friend." Well. Maybe he could get back at Gimli, just a little. "He did recommend I should come here, but he didn't mention anything about it being a family business."

Glóin sighed, shaking his head. "Let me guess, Aragorn introduced you? I swear, that boy has the strangest friends." Then, before Legolas could figure out if 'that boy' referred to Gimli or Aragorn — was it truly the same man? Did Gimli know? — and whether he should thus be offended, Glóin was sticking out a big hand for him to shake. "Glóin Durin, owner of the place. Sorry for my manners, should have introduced myself earlier."

"Legolas Greenwood. Ah, sorry for barging in like that without explaining myself." Never mind that it had been purely by chance.

"No worries." Glóin dropped his voice into a stage whisper. "Truth be told, Gimli could use more friends who aren't related to him."

"Maybe that would happen if you weren't always so worried if I so much as breathe the same air as a stranger?" Gimli approached them again, now with a sketchbook and pencil in tow. "Don't trust him for a moment, Legolas, he's utterly paranoid about who I spend my time with even if he won't admit it."

"That's not true!" Glóin huffed. "Why, you make it sound like I keep you locked up in a tower or something!"

"I'm still fairly sure the only reason you don't is because Kíli would whine about not being able to visit." Gimli was still smiling, though, so clearly this was not an actual argument. "Well then, Legolas. I'm going to have to talk with you for a bit to get an idea of what sort of a design you have in mind."

And once again it was time to think on his feet. "Actually, is there any chance we could step out for a bit while we talk?" Not that he held high hopes, but he had to ask at least. "It's just, I really need to get some coffee soon."

Gimli grinned and nodded before Glóin had any chance of speaking. "Sure, I just need a bag so I don't ruin my sketchbook." This time he only disappeared into the backroom for a moment, returning soon with a bag he shoved his sketchbook into. "Yes, Da, I'll come right back afterwards, I have my phone on me, and I won't forget to get Legolas' contact information."

For a moment it seemed Glóin was about to protest, but then he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine, you kids just run off. Don't wander too far off, though!"

"I'm actually seventeen, Da, not seven." Gimli nodded at Legolas, then walked up to the door, leaving him to follow.

Outside it was still raining, but this time Legolas hardly even noticed as he stepped out after Gimli. He tried to speak up, but Gimli cut in first.

"In a bit. I actually do want coffee now, and there's a good place nearby." Gimli set a hand on his arm as though to steer him, except the hand remained there even when Legolas came to his side, strong and warm.

"It's really you," Legolas murmured, though they hadn't made it to the coffee place yet. "I didn't even realize I was missing you, and now it feels like I was never quite complete before."

"Aye, I know what you mean." Gimli's voice was different, younger and clearer, but it still had the kind of a low rumble to it that made pleasant shivers run down Legolas' spine. "I had never even thought I was lacking something until today, but from the moment I saw you, I knew I had found it."

"There are so many memories." Years, decades, centuries of memories, most of them distant and faded but still there, still his. These were no stories, not something that had happened to someone else, but things he had lived through himself, in another time and place. "So much that we shared, yet it wasn't enough."

"We can make more, now." Gimli grinned. "All the memories we want." Then, he tugged at Legolas' arm again, and he happily followed.

The cafe Gimli lead him into was a busy one, people no doubt fleeing the rain indoors, and for a moment Legolas was certain they would not find room. His worries were soon alleviated, though, as they walked up to the counter and were greeted by a smiling face that tugged at some of Legolas' more deeply buried memories.

"Ah, Gimli. Haven't seen you in a while, my dear lad." The man standing behind the counter was rather primly dressed, his short beard and neatly combed hair both silver in color even though he didn't look to be terribly old. He glanced at Legolas, and for a moment his eyes seemed to narrow before smoothing to a more casual look. "And a friend, I see."

"Indeed." Well, at least Gimli wasn't trying to hide anything. "Legolas and I were hoping to chat for a bit, but it seems you're full."

"Oh, nonsense!" The man snorted. "We might be short on tables right now, true, but I've a couple of more stools behind here that you can take to the window table. Well, you could, if I get some introductions."

"Always meddling." Gimli gave a dramatic sigh before turning half towards Legolas. "Dori, this is Legolas, a friend of mine. Legolas, this nosy gentleman is Dori, the owner of this fine establishment and a sort of honorary cousin of mine."

"Nosy, am I? My word, not a bit of respect for his elders." Dori sniffed. "Fine, fine. Now, what will you have? I would recommend this rather delicious blueberry cheesecake."

They placed their orders and paid, after which Gimli made his way around the counter while Dori started preparing their drinks, emerging a moment later carrying two high stools. "I'll go ahead and take these over, can you bring our orders?"

Legolas smiled and nodded, then turned back to Dori. He could swear he was again being glared at, but the expression was gone as quickly as it had come. "Good to see Gimli making new friends," Dori said, his voice rather nonchalant as he set their drinks and two pieces of cheesecake on a tray for Legolas. "Not to say Ori and Dís's boys aren't good company, but a young person can hardly have too many friends, hmm?"

"Ah. I suppose so." He took the tray and turned to follow Gimli. A part of him almost feared Dori might call after him, but nothing of the kind happened. He was left in peace to make his way through the cafe to where Gimli had placed their seats next to an empty spot on the long table running along the front window.

"There you are." Gimli smiled at him, and oh, he had missed that smile for all that he hadn't realized it. "Did Dori try to interrogate you?"

"Actually, he just said it's good to see you making friends." Legolas set the tray down on the table and took the free seat. "Your father said something similar. Should I worry that you appear to be a hermit of some sort?"

Gimli snorted, reaching for his coffee, a complicated thing that had sounded far too sweet to Legolas' tastes when he was placing his order. "Nothing of the sort, though I'll admit my social circle is rather limited. Da is very particular about who he trusts to look after me, so to speak. I'm honestly a bit surprised he let me go with you so easily."

"Really?" Legolas lifted his eyebrows, getting his own coffee. "You're hardly young enough to merit such worry."

"I can't really blame him for it, I guess." Gimli sighed. "I get these… episodes, I suppose you could call them, where I space out for a moment. I don't notice it myself, I just lose time, but from what others have told me I become entirely unresponsive." He shook his head. "It's not serious as such, they've poked through my brain on pretty much every level and found nothing alarming, but I'll probably never get to drive a car or similar." Now, Gimli offered him a wry smile. "Too bad a horse wouldn't really work for transport in the city, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think a pony would be better suited for you." Legolas reached to take Gimli's hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry you have to deal with such things. Even if it's not a sign of further danger, I would never wish for any grief to come upon you."

"I know you wouldn't." Gimli shook his head. "Anyway, none of that's important now. You are here, and I'd hardly wish for anything else. Whatever this life might throw at me, it's not going to get me down."

"And whatever it throws at you, you won't face it alone." Legolas smiled. "So, will you tell me about your life now? I now know that you wish to design jewelry, but that is about it."

Gimli told him about his life, then, about his parents and the entire Durin clan and the life he'd had so far, perhaps a bit sheltered but overall happy. Legolas spoke about his life in turn as they both finished their treats, and Gimli listened, up until he mentioned Tauriel.

"So you do have a sister?" Gimli frowned. "You didn't before, I don't think."

"I did and I didn't." Legolas sighed. "She was not my sister by blood, not the previous time, but she was fostered in my father's court and I regarded her as such. She… well. You never knew her. She lived through the Battle of Five Armies, but sailed West soon after. I don't think we met her after we sailed, or if we did the meeting was not long." He paused, lowering his voice. "…Now that I remember all that, I'm even happier to have her by my side as I do."

"I'm glad you have her back, then." Gimli smiled, the warm, sincere smile that featured in so many of Legolas' fondest memories, before he reached into his bag for his sketchbook. "Would you truly like to have a piece made for her? Because I would love to design something for your sister, if you could tell me more about her."

So Legolas spoke, telling Gimli about his sister while Gimli's pencil moved over the paper, and if at times he was speaking of the Captain of the Greenwood Guard rather than an ordinary teenager, well, neither of them pointed it out. Dori came by at some point, bringing them both more coffee.

"On the house," he said as Legolas tried to reach for his wallet. "Been a while since I saw Gimli smile so, clearly you've earned this." This, of course, caused Gimli to duck his head and grumble something about nosy embarrassing relatives, which Legolas found quite endearing. So much so, in fact, that as soon as Dori's back was turned, he picked up the one of Gimli's hands that wasn't currently holding a pencil and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss.

The answering smile was a better reward than any amount of coffee in the world.

*

"So, Gimli. Your father tells me you had quite an exciting day." His mother's smile was sweet and unassuming, enough so to immediately put Gimli on alert. This was clearly the kind of territory where he ought to tread lightly.

"I suppose." He shrugged, trying to affect nonchalance as he took another bite of his dinner. "Had school, went to the shop, the usual. Though Da did actually let me meet a potential client."

"And got him stolen right from under my nose, too," his father grumbled, glaring down at his own food as though it had insulted him personally. "They said they'd just go for a coffee and then didn't come back for three hours! I was ready to call the police, so I was, thought the lad had dragged our son off to some terrible fate."

"Or you could have just called me instead. I did tell you I had my phone on me." Gimli resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If he annoyed his father too much, there would be even more questions. He also didn't want his father to think badly of Legolas. That would hardly do any good for his chances of meeting his beloved again. "Besides, he gave you his contact info and paid the deposit. That's hardly the behavior of someone planning on kidnapping."

"Sure he did, after he returned you. Couldn't know that when he first stole you away, now could I?"

"Glóin, dear, stop it." His mother gave his father a sharp glance, then turned to look at Gimli again. "A client, really? Oh, Gimli, that's wonderful! Did he like your designs?"

"Seems like it. At least he liked my sketches enough that he agreed to let me design something for his sister." He was thinking a simple silver arrow pendant, with the arrowhead replaced with an emerald in the shape of a leaf. Based on what Legolas had told him, it was a good representation of her current and past life both, for all that she might not have remembered the other one.

"Just make sure you get me the designs as soon as you're finished." Glóin's eyebrows were almost up to his hairline as he no doubt thought he looked sly. "I'm sure you have very thorough designs already, after you spent so long speaking with him about your plans."

Well. That was taking a direction he wasn't entirely ready for yet. Not that he planned to keep Legolas a secret per say, but not only were they still a bit unclear on how they were going to approach things this time around, it probably would have seemed strange to suddenly proclaim his undying love for this man he had never even mentioned before. Of course he loved Legolas, and he had no doubt that his feelings were answered in kind, but explaining that without making himself sound insane would have been tricky.

Luckily his father didn't seem to be too interested in pursuing that line of thought, focusing on his dinner instead, and after a moment Gimli asked to be excused. Having gotten the permission, he headed into his room, collapsing onto his bed.

Legolas. Legolas was back, was here with him, and he remembered everything that had happened before. It should have been overwhelming, these centuries of memories that were his but weren't, but it was less like floodgates being opened and more like he had found a doorway he could wander through, discovering all sorts of exciting and horrifying and delightful things. He remembered other people, too, not just Legolas and his parents, so many familiar names and faces that surrounded him once again.

One name caught his attention above others. Not that there was anything strange about the name or the person attached to it in his mind — though not all the memories it sparked were pleasant — but rather, something he had never questioned before now seemed quite strange all of a sudden.

Ori had had the same braid in their hair for years now. He'd never paid too much attention to it, except now he realized it wasn't just a random quirk. From what he could recall, it was always the same, and had a very particular design to it, one that he now recognized.

After a moment of staring at the ceiling, he dug out his cell phone and flipped to text messages.

Gimli hesitated for a moment, not sure how he could set his message. He did want things to be clear to his recipient, but not so clearly spelled out they would think him mad if he was wrong. Finally, he typed out a simple message, reading it over one last time before pressing 'send'.

_'Have you ever heard drums in the deep?'_

For a moment he almost feared his message was either too strange or too obscure or both, but he didn't have time to worry for long. He hadn't even had time to set his phone down when it started ringing, Ori's name flashing on the screen.

"Ori?" Please, please let them have understood.

"What do you know?" Ori's voice sounded… broken, almost, in a way that made Gimli's heart clench. "That… you remember, right? But how could you know? I never…" They trailed off, the last words taking on a fragile tone.

Well. Clearly this was no time to be beating around the bush. "We found your book." Gimli sighed, closing his eyes. He remembered it all too clearly, the pain and fear of losing his uncle and cousin, seeing what he had thought to be a safe haven turned into a dusty tomb once again. "I… I recognized your handwriting."

"You came to Moria?" Ori's voice was shocked, scared almost. Gimli felt almost guilty for bringing it up, but at least he now knew beyond doubt that he wasn't the only one.

"Aye, I did. Do not worry, though," he added in a rush before Ori could cut in. "I came out alive." Then he fell silent, guilt again creeping up through him. After all, Ori hadn't.

Ori, however, just sounded relieved. "I'm glad. It was… it wasn't good." They fell silent for a moment, but as they spoke again they sounded more collected. "You remember, then." This time it wasn't a question.

"Aye, I do." Gimli licked his lips. "I, ah. I was wondering if I was the only one, and… and then I realized you always have the same braid in your hair."

"You mean my courting braid."

"If that is what it is, yes." He shook his head, though he knew Ori wouldn't see him. "Didn't want to assume."

"Well, that's what it is." He could hear the smile in Ori's voice, now, and that was much better. "Don't tell anyone, though? We're still kind of keeping it quiet."

"Don't worry, I won't go spreading it about." Which reminded him, there was clearly more to this matter. "So someone else remembers as well. Fíli?" It was an easy guess, really. Now that he knew Ori was dating — courting, something — it wasn't like there were a lot of options to choose from.

"Always." And yes, definitely smiling. "He was the first to start remembering, beat me to it by a couple of years. Which was a good thing, really, I was pretty freaked out when it happened, so I was glad to have him there."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Gimli frowned. That didn't make sense. "You didn't remember at the same time?"

"Well, of course not. Our memories were triggered by different things, after all, and —" Ori halted, then, falling silent for a moment before they spoke again, suspicion in their voice. "Wait. How exactly did you remember, again?"

Gimli sighed, then steeled himself. This was clearly going to be a fun conversation.

Perhaps, if it gave him more information, it just might be worth it, too.

*

"Are you sure this will be all right?"

"I hardly see why it would not be." Gimli hovered close to Legolas, his hand set at the small of Legolas' back in a very familiar manner. It should have felt strange, being so close to someone who he had only met once before, but then before that first meeting there had been many, many more. The warmth of Gimli's hand was a sweet comfort, for all that it was now smaller and less scorching than the hot, strong hand of a dwarf.

"While I can see many ways this could fail." Legolas shook his head. "I did have a hand in imprisoning them both, after all, and would not blame them for holding a grudge for it."

"Well, I won't let them assault you for it, that's for sure." Gimli's lips twitched. "Besides, they know to expect you."

"Do they really?" Legolas lifted his eyebrows as they walked into the cafe, not Dori's this time. There were enough people around that he didn't see Gimli's friends immediately, but so few they didn't have much of a line to contend with. "Not to call you a liar, but I find it unlikely they would have so readily agreed to meet me."

"I told them I would bring my One." Gimli's voice was so full of love and affection it very nearly took Legolas' breath away. "If they are still dwarves enough to carry a grudge, then they are enough so not to bother the other half of my heart."

"I hope you are right." A part of him very dearly wanted to wind his hand in Gimli's hair, as he could recall doing before, except now Gimli's shoulders were nearly level with Legolas' own and his hair was neatly braided away. Instead he leaned just a little closer as they walked up to the counter.

Legolas could feel the gaze drilling into the back of his head as they ordered their drinks. Nevertheless, he forced himself to stay still and not spin around to face the questioning eyes until they had gotten their coffee and turned to find their companions.

Legolas had wondered for a moment if he would recognize Fíli and Ori, when even Gimli looked somewhat different, but as soon as he saw the two he knew who they were. Certainly they were different in color and clothing, faces bare and hair done differently, but even so he could see the familiar features in their faces.

"Gimli." Fíli, once Crown Prince Under the Mountain, sighed as they walked up to their table. "Please tell me your date had to cancel and you just grabbed him off the street."

"Fíli, be nice." Ori nudged Fíli, giving them a small smile. "You're the elf, right?"

"Ah, right." Legolas took a seat opposite to Ori, Gimli sitting down next to him. "Legolas Greenwood."

"Ori Rison." Ori nodded towards his friend — her friend? She was wearing a dress and had her hair in pigtails, though Legolas recalled a dwarf of rather indistinct gender before — as Fíli refused to add anything. "And this would be Fíli Durin, as I'm sure you know."

"Yes, I did recognize him." Legolas nodded. "So… the two of you remember."

"We do." Finally Fíli seemed to relax a little, sighing before he took a sip of his own coffee. "Though apparently it happened differently to us than you."

"So it seems." Gimli set a hand on Legolas' arm. "I never remembered anything before, and Legolas tells me neither did he. The moment we saw each other, though, it all came back in full."

"There are some things we don't remember, of course, but that seems the usual fading of memories rather than anything missing. If anything were to remind me of such things, I'm sure they'd return to my mind." Legolas paused. "Also, thinking about it makes me speak weirdly."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Fíli was grinning in a teasing rather than mocking manner, though, so he supposed things weren't very bad. "Yeah, that happens, though it should get easier with time. I spoke really oddly when my memories first started to return, but I managed to pass it off as watching too many fantasy movies while I was stuck with a broken arm."

"Fíli started to remember after he fell from a roof. He's had nightmares of getting dropped by Azog as long as we can remember, though." Ori looked down at her drink. "Me, I… well. It was dark, and I heard drumbeats." She shook her head. "It wasn't very pleasant."

"We didn't remember all at once, though." Fíli leaned closer to Ori, now, no doubt to give some comfort. "It came little by little. Ori didn't even remember we had been involved for a year after they got their first memories." They, huh? Legolas should probably keep that in mind.

"I did like you even before that, though." Ori smiled briefly at Fíli, then turned serious again. "From what Gimli told me, well, clearly our memories match. And I've never told anyone what I wrote down in my last moments, not even Fíli, so the only way he would know is if our memories are real."

Legolas nodded. "Everything we have compared between the two of us matches, and I'm assuming the two of you have done the same. All in all, it seems there is only one logical explanation."

"Right." Fíli sighed. "We've all had past lives in a different world, and remembered them after a particularly strong trigger. Though now I kind of wonder why you'd remember just from seeing each other and we needed something else."

"There could be several reasons." He shrugged. "From what Gimli told me, you've known each other most of your lives; it could well be you couldn't remember it so far back. Or it could be that your deaths were so traumatic, they would be the most potent triggers, while for us the most important thing about our past lives is our relationship. Not to say yours wasn't important to you," he hurried to say as Fíli frowned. "It's just, we were together for longer than you were ever alive, and possibly longer than Ori was. Clearly more of our memories would be tied up in each other. Right, Gimli?"

He turned to look at his beloved, and started. Gimli was… staring. Simply sitting still and staring in front of himself, unseeing, not reacting even as Legolas touched his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," Ori said, their voice soft and only barely even reaching Legolas' ears. "He gets like that sometimes. He'll get back soon enough."

Legolas swallowed. This was both alarming and painfully familiar. "This. I… I remember this."

"You do?" Fíli's eyes sharpened. "But how? Gimli never had these episodes before."

"Not when you knew him, no." Legolas shook his head. "In his later years… well. He lived a long life, perhaps longer than a dwarf was ever supposed to. Sometimes he would forget himself, though our healers assured me it was most likely simply a way for his head to cope with all the memories."

"Your healers? You mean elves?" Now, Fíli was frowning. "Why wouldn't you take him to dwarven healers?"

"Because he was the only dwarf to ever set foot in the Undying Lands." Perhaps his words were sharper than he intended, but at least they got Fíli to fall quiet.

Gimli returned to himself a moment later, blinking at their gazes before he sighed. "I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry, Legolas. I've been told it can be startling the first time even if you know to expect it."

"It's all right." He leaned in to press a brief kiss to Gimli's cheek, unable to resist. "It, well. It reminds me of the moments you sometimes lost in your last years, but if you tell me it's no danger, I will try not to worry overly much."

"Wait. You weren't joking before, were you?" Ori's eyes were wide. "You actually went to Undying Lands? Both of you?"

"That we did." Gimli smiled. "We shared an adventure, and then shared our lives, and when the last of our friends passed we took a ship to the West."

"Only a few mortals have ever been granted that honor, and only one dwarf." Legolas' lips twitched. "Though I'm still not sure whether the main reason for his receiving permission was that he was my husband, or that he was favored by the Lady Galadriel."

"For unimaginable beauty, either way." Gimli grinned, even more so as Legolas felt heat rising to his cheeks. "And I still rather like it when you blush."

"I suppose there's no point in asking if you're together again, then." Fíli rolled his eyes, but he did not look as hostile as Legolas might have expected. "I'm almost glad I wasn't around anymore when you first introduced him to your father, Gimli. The whole mountain must have heard that argument."

"Very nearly so." Gimli gave a solemn nod. "At least this time around there shouldn't be much of a problem when I introduce him to my family. Which I'm hoping to do rather soon, since I hardly think I'm going to change my heart now." He glanced at Legolas as though seeking permission, and he couldn't help but nod.

"I would like to meet them, I think, this time without the hatred behind us." He managed a humorless little smile. "I hope you don't expect me to return the favor too soon, though."

"Oh? Is Gimli not good enough for you?" It could have been sharp, but once again Fíli was teasing more than anything. A very good sign. Perhaps they could indeed put their past differences behind them.

"It's not that simple." Legolas sighed. "My father… well. Let's just say he hasn't grown any more tolerant of different races even though we are all now the same species, at least." This got him understanding expressions, at least. Well, he supposed the best he could hope for was not getting judged for his father's prejudices.

"Don't worry about it." This time it was Gimli who leaned closer to kiss him, and he didn't even have to reach up to do so. That would take some time to get used to. "Either he'll come around, or he won't. I'll be there either way."

"I know you will." Legolas managed a small smile, then looked over to Fíli and Ori. "Ah. You two are together, too, right?" Even he remembered enough of dwarven ways to recognize the courting braid in Ori's hair.

"We are, yes. Have been for a while now." Fíli shrugged. "We haven't made much of a fuss of it yet. Like, we haven't denied it if someone figures it out like Gimli or Uncle Thorin, but we haven't made a public announcement or anything."

"It'll probably get out pretty naturally when we move in together this summer." Ori gave Fíli a rather sappy look. "They've teased us enough when we haven't officially been together, we didn't want to give them more to talk about if we didn't need to."

Gimli snorted. "You mean, as long as you haven't actually said it out loud, Dori and Fíli's parents can pretend your sleepovers are totally innocent and platonic."

Fíli smiled, completely unapologetic. "That's also something to consider, yes."

"Ah. Speaking of families, I have to ask you something." There were quite a few questions he might have made, of course, but this one, he had to know. "Your brother, Kíli. Is he…"

"I have a brother called Kíli, yes. Far as I know, though, he doesn't remember anything." Fíli paused. "What about… what was her name?"

"Tauriel." Legolas nodded. "She is actually my sister, now."

"That's… something we have to consider." Fíli glanced at Gimli, then back at Legolas. "Especially since the two of you remembered everything when you first met."

"It's… should we try to introduce them to each other?" Legolas frowned. "What if they don't remember?"

"Well, if we're any indication, then the attraction should be there even before the memories." Ori shook their head. "On the other hand, if you make a bit point of introducing them to each other, and nothing happens, they might start wondering, and there's really no proper explanation we could offer."

"And in the worst case scenario one of them might remember but the other doesn't." Ori seemed about to reply, but Fíli cut them off. "No, don't say anything. It's hardly your fault, and I damn well wouldn't have wanted you to get all those bad memories earlier just so things would have been easier for me. But, well, I certainly wasn't upset when you remembered us as well."

"And as I said, if I'm anything to judge by, they might be attracted to each other anyway." Ori gave a soft smile. "I know I'm less directly connected to this, but if I could offer a suggestion, don't think too much on it. Since Tauriel is your sister, and Kíli is one of Gimli's best friends, they're going to meet eventually either way. And when that happens, well, they might remember or they might not. I doubt forcing things will help any."

"Indeed." Gimli nodded. "This sounds reasonable to me."

"Very well." Legolas nodded. "We won't try to force things either way." He didn't really like this, didn't like the idea of Tauriel still not getting her happiness, but Ori was right. They couldn't exactly force the issue.

"Well, now that that's been settled…" Fíli grinned. "I vote I get us all some more coffee, and then you two can fill us in on everything that happened after our time. I'm particularly interested in what happened when Gimli brought home an elf."

"Not just any elf," Gimli said with a grin, and oh, Legolas loved a very cruel creature indeed. "The elf who insulted my mother once upon a time."

"You're lucky that I love you," Legolas muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Indeed I am," Gimli said, his smile so bright Legolas couldn't do anything but just nod. He might have said he was lost, but then that had already happened a lifetime ago.

And, well, at least it seemed Fíli and Ori had accepted him as well.

*

Gimli was more or less walking on clouds as he got home. Of course, spending time alone with Legolas had been better in its way, but now he also had confirmation that what they remembered was true, and they weren't alone in their predicament. After that — after knowing that there were now others who were aware that Legolas and he had shared a happy life together, belonged together — it was easy to be delighted.

Of course, such delight did not go unnoticed by his parents. His mother merely lifted her eyebrows as he walked into the kitchen to find them both there, while his father huffed. "Aren't you being perky."

"What can I say? I enjoy meeting my friends without anyone breathing down my neck." The words might have been rather snide if he hadn't been unable to stop smiling.

"If meeting your cousins made you this delighted all the time, I think we would have noticed." And really, that was just far too suspicious. True, but also suspicious. "Care to share whatever it is that's got you so excited?"

"Hmm, maybe." He grabbed an apple from the bowl his mother always had filled in the vain hope of getting his father to eat more fruit. "If you promise to behave, I might actually introduce you to him."

"What?" His mother very nearly shrieked, while his father was left spluttering. "Gimli! Are you saying —"

"Saying? I'm not saying anything." He probably didn't look very innocent, but then he hadn't been good at looking innocent since he'd turned four or so.

"It's that Legolas boy, isn't it." His father caught on a bit faster than Gimli might have expected. At least he didn't seem to be too angry. "Only met a couple of times, my hairy arse."

"Glóin!" his mother huffed, and Gimli chuckled.

"Actually he was telling the truth, for what it's worth." In this life, anyway. "It's just that he was very pleasant while we were discussing the design, so when he asked if I'd like to meet him again, I said yes."

"And you're already thinking of bringing him home?"

"I'm already thinking I'd rather have you meet him properly early on than try to keep things hidden from you. Especially since he'll actually have to show up to get his gift for his sister."

"Indeed." Glóin shook his head, trying to affect a gruff look though really he seemed to be wearing some strange combination of pleased and worried on his face. "Well, I suppose I should look forward to you introducing us."

"That's it?" Gimli lifted his eyebrows as he took a bite out of his apple and chewed. "No interrogation?"

"Would that accomplish anything?" His mother smiled. "You'll tell us more when you feel like it. Until then, well, you're old enough to decide who you spend your time with."

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't complain." Gimli shook his head. "Anyway, I've got homework to do, so if there's going to be no questioning, I'll be in my room."

"Just try not to lose your focus." She was grinning, now, definitely teasing him now. "We'll call you for dinner, hmm?"

"Right, right." He fled to his room before they changed their minds, especially considering his father still looked rather worried. And, well, he did actually have homework to do.

Sadly, his mother wasn't terribly wrong. He ended up staring at his wall more than down at his textbooks, and not because he was losing time, either. All he could think of was Legolas, both this new Legolas and what little time they had spent together and the one he remembered from another time and life.

He was shaken from his thoughts by his phone as it buzzed loudly with an incoming message. He picked it up and swiped it open, tapping to open the message.

_'Tauriel says she just met a cute black guy at the archery range.'_

Gimli smiled and started to type his reply, except then his phone buzzed again with another message. This one was from Fíli, and as he saw it, his smile grew even wider.

_'Kíli met a redhead he's sighing over, do I get to be hopeful yet?'_

Gimli was grinning so hard his cheeks hurt as he started typing replies. Clearly, this had to be a good sign.

Maybe this time, others could get the same happiness he had already known.


End file.
